Insurgent Trail
A gunslinger who chooses the insurgent trail prefers to be as close as possible to their target, specializing in close quarters combat. While welding flintlocks or blunderbusses, an insurgent becomes a deadly killer with brutal tactics. Bonus Proficiency When you choose this trail, you gain proficiency in the Athletics or Acrobatics skill. Trail Grit Regain If you become within 5 feet of two enemies at the same time, regain 1 grit point. Once the grit point is gained this cannot be repeated with the same two enemies. Weapons Specialist At the 3rd level, you gain bonuses with flintlocks and blunderbusses: Flintlock. You gain the Two-Weapon Fighting Style if you are wielding 2 flintlocks. Additionally, when you make a ranged weapon attack with both flintlocks at the same creature during your turn, you disorientate that creature, giving it disadvantage on the first attack roll it makes during its turn. Blunderbuss. You gain a +1 bonus to damage rolls when using a blunderbuss. Additionally, Being within 5 feet of a hostile creature doesn't impose disadvantage on your ranged attack rolls when using a blunderbuss. Run and Gun Upon reaching 6th level, when you make a firearm attack, you may move up to half your speed without provoking opportunity attacks. Additionally, you can take the Dash and Dodge actions as bonus actions without needing to expend a grit point. Breacher At 11th level, if you roll a 1 or a 2 on the damage die for an attack you made with a firearm, you can reroll the die and must use the new roll, even if the new roll is a 1 or a 2. Additionally, you have advantage on checks that would result in being disarmed of your firearm. Reflexive Rolling Also at 11th level, whenever you use your Defensive Cover feature, you can dive up to half your walking speed behind cover instead of the normal 5 feet, and you gain a +10 bonus to your movement speed at the start of your next turn whenever you use your Defensive Cover feature. Weapons Specialist II At 17th level, you gain the Cripple and Execute actions. Cripple. You may attempt to cripple a creature with a flintlock or blunderbuss if you have advantage on the attack roll or if they are engaged in combat with another creature that is within 5 feet of them. To cripple an enemy, make an attack roll. If the attack hits, they must make a Strength saving throw with a DC equal to 5 + the damage dealt. If the creature fails, its speed is reduced to 5 feet for 1 minute, or until the damage dealt is healed. Any healing the creature receives goes to healing the damage felt by the cripple first and the amount of healing received is halved. If the target succeeds, its movement is only reduced to 5 feet until the end of its next turn. Execute. If you have advantage on an attack roll with a flintlock or blunderbuss and are within 15 feet of a creature, you may take the execution action for 2 grit points. To execute a creature, make an attack roll. If the attack hits, the damage die is rolled twice and added together. The creature must then make a Constitution saving throw with a DC equal to 5 + the damage dealt. On a failure, if the creature has less than 100 hit points, it drops to 0 hit points. If the creature has more than 100 hit points and fails its saving throw, the creature is stunned until the end of its next turn.